


Kpop Yandere - Stray Kids ver

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Kpop Yandere [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: One shots of yandere stray kids





	Kpop Yandere - Stray Kids ver

Chan wasn't a scaredy cat, but he was genuinely terrified when Minho walked towards him, taser in his hand, eyes dark and cold.

How did that happen?

Just because a girl might have been a little too touchy with him.

And now Chan thought he might die or something.

"Tell me, baby..." Minho growled in Chan's ears, and Chan thought that was hot. He might have some problem. "Why are you being so happy with that little girl?"

Chan gulped. "She's just a friend."

"Everyone says that, don't they?" Minho giggled, and Chan could sense the madness in his laugh, "Friends don't touch places like here," He traced his fingers on Chan's thigh, "Do they?"

"N-no..."

"Thought so, baby." Minho said, "Yet you let her touch you just like that? Are you a little slut like that what that bitch is?"

"I'm n-"

Without any warning, Minho tased Chan's arm, but fortunate for Chan, Minho didn't turn the power too high, but it still burns a bit.

"Baby, I'm being gentle with you just this time..." He growled again, "But if you were to defy me...I won't hesitate to jab you with high power, understood?"

Chan nodded, trembling.

"Who is the one in charge?"

"It's you, M-Minho."

"Good boy," Minho giggled contently, kissing Chan. "That's my boy."

* * *

It wasn't until he saw the severed body of that girl that Chan felt absolutely horrified.

Minho didn't do that in front of him, but when Chan asked him in a trembling voice if he did, he admitted it without any hesitation.

"Yeah, that's my work. Horny prostitutes who tried to hook on my baby deserves that."

Chan's voice and eyes must've given away how scared he was, because Minho immediately turned to his...normal self. No more killing intent, no more sense of terrorizing in his voice, and only worry in his gaze.

"Did I scare you, baby?" He asked gently, hugging Chan so gently as if he's a piece of brittle glass, "Are you scared that I'll hurt you?"

"Y-yeah..." Chan replied.

"If Channie stays obedient for me...then I won't hurt you in anyway." Minho said, his tender tone not matching the words he spitted out at all, "Because I  _love_ an obedient Channie."

Chan felt sick.

But it's not like he hadn't had it coming. Minho wasn't exactly subtle about anything. 

He had seen Minho sulking a bit too much when he hanged out with his friends. He had seen Minho sending death glares to his female friends. He had seen Minho staring at him when he enjoyed others' companies a bit too much.

He just didn't know it was this bad.

"Channie?"

Minho's voice pulled Chan back into reality. He stared into the pretty yet violent brunette's eyes.

"Channie, you're mine, right? I love you so much, and you love me too."

"Yeah, I love you too, Minho." Chan said.

He wasn't lying - he knew every human has flaws. Aside from the violent side, Minho was the best person he'd asked for - loving, caring, abeit slightly insecure.

And inside Minho's eyes, the love was genuine.

He just hoped that it wasn't so extreme.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
